The Wish
by 1Billy-234
Summary: I can not give a description without giving away the story


Ranma is sitting on the roof to the dojo thinking after a really nasty day.

I wish I could make Akane happy but is seems that all I ever do is make her mad and unhappy then our parents seem to just make it worse.

Well I have tried everything I can. I wish Akane was happy with someone with no regrets, even if I have to be taken out of the picture to do that also have the memories of me removed to make sure that there is no regrets.

If that happened I would like to have a sign that I could understand so I can make sure to remove myself so she would not see me hurt because I will always love her.

About that time the powers that be saw his wish and decided to make it come true. They decided to watch and see how Akane would decide.

Along with the powers to be Nibiki was listening with the spying devices. "Akane I hope you see Ranma for what he is soon. or you might lose him to you not willing to admit to yourself."

The next morning Ranma was woke up by his "loving" fiance. "What did you do that for" said Ranma.

Akane says "WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE PERVERT."

Grumbling "uncute tomboy" the next thing Ranma knew he was flying on Akane Airways.

His day just went down hill from there. When he had gotten back to the table his pop had not left him anything to eat.

When he got to school he had to take care of Kuno three times, also trying to keep Happy from stealing the girls underwear.

At lunch he was trying to eat his beno Kasumi packed when Shampoo showed up trying to feed him drugged raman,

Ukyo trying to feed him okanomyke when Akane saw stomped over and said "What are you doing with these husies."

Ranma tries to say"Akane it is not what it looks like"

Akane turns red "So you show your true colors I HATE YOU AND WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU then using her mallet sent him flying.

Ranma got back from his flight, Akane just ignored him when he tried to talk to her.  
Over to next couple of weeks Ranma tried to talk to Akane. Everytime she just acted like he was not there.

So that was when he decided this was his "sign". Ranma started making plans to get away. Akane had made her chose and he would respect it.

When he was just about finished packing he noticed Nabiki just standing in the door way.

"Ranma, Where do you think you are going?" Nabiki asked.  
Ranma starts "You can tell as well as I can Akane is happy without me. She seems not to even know I am around so to make sure there is no pressure from Pops or Mr Tendo to make her unhappy I am going on a training trip."

Nabiki says"Ranma, you know Akane wants you here."

"Nabiki, she does not even talk to me she ignores me like I am not here so I am leaving to give her what I believe she wants. With me gone your expences will go down"says Ranma.

"Ranma, Akane does not want you to leave. You also owe me and you cannot leave until you pay me."says Nabiki

"Nibiki, I will send you the money when I get some I just cannot stay. I just want her to be happy even if it is not with me and that is what it looks like to me."said Ranma WISPERS"it just hurts to much to stay."

"So you are just going to run away and not tell anyone" Nabiki asked?

"I didnot want this any harder for yall so I was just going to leave when I got to a place where I was going to stay, I was going to start to send you what I owe you. I just cannot stay anymore. I could not let you or Kasumi take the engagement. You have plans that you being with me would ruin and Kasumi has Dr Tofu. Akane is happy without me so..."Ranma said sadly "I am just a burden to yall and your household."

Nabiki says"So you have thought this out I am impressed."

"Nibiki, if you or your family need anything within my power I will do what I can to help I will make sure you are able to get in touch with me but please dont interfere with Akane's happiness just let her have a happy life." Ranma says as he starts to shoulder his pack.

"I will, my family's happiness and its safety is my sole concern." Nabiki says

"I know Nabiki, besides making money right?"said Ranma as he jumped out of the window into the night.

Had he looked back he would have seen a tear roll down Nabiki's cheek.

"I hope you have a good life Ranma. I know you didnot have one here."wispers Nabiki as she wipes off her cheek and turn to leave the room.

notes: I know people cannot believe something can be written with the intent that there would be just the love of the characters and tryng to write for enjoyment. I would like to thank all the flamed reviews because i have not laughed so hard at the comments you have written. I have enjoyed them they have lightened up a really dark day so please keep them coming. and thank you again


End file.
